


My OCs

by Space_Man_Spiff



Series: My OCs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Man_Spiff/pseuds/Space_Man_Spiff
Summary: What my OCs look like
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: My OCs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840651





	My OCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My OCs of the Republic/Clone Wars Era

I used a website to mockup what they would look like so here they are. The first row is my main OCs, the second row is minor Jedi OCs and the third row is minor clone OCs

Nima Blen Vaya Nahi Elvane Narqodri

Darnen Trumuk Nexao Ayy Torr

Commander Stertis Commander Grade Captain Chase


End file.
